Digital cameras, including digital cameras built into smartphones and other multipurpose portable electronic devices, are sometimes provided with autofocus functionality. In common autofocus methods, the camera makes incremental changes to the focus distance of a lens until a focus point is found. Sometimes these incremental changes move the focus distance away from the focus point increasing the focussing time and increasing the power and motor usage of the device. Sometimes when the current focal distance is far from the focus point, the incremental nature of the autofocus results in long focussing times. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved autofocus methods and devices.